


Strip Poker Night

by LadyBri6



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Betting, Dom!Mammon, Dom/sub, F/M, Penetration, Poker, Spanking, dubcon, mild bondage, om nsfw, strip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27623150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBri6/pseuds/LadyBri6
Summary: MAMMON X FEM!READERMammon and she/her are betting to see who exactly can beat the other. It was time to see who the “greatest” one is. Too bad it’s Mammon and he doesn’t play fair.
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Obey - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84





	Strip Poker Night

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr @Obeywho-meduh

They’d both been drinking at the casino’s bar for a bit, well, since she called Mammon out on who could stack their shot glasses better. The two were still at each other’s throats arguing about, everything. From Mammon telling her that she’s loud and obnoxious to her calling him childish and self-centered with no skills.

They had made their way through the casino and in between their yelling Mammon got them a private poker table room. That was their main reason of coming, she beat him the day prior and he lost some money. Which pissed him off, so since it’s easy coaxing her into gambling he figured it’d be even easier to win games against a human if he used his own servant.

“You know we should just fucking settle this MAMMI! You’re still mad about yesterday!” She hollered at him as she slammed her hand on the poker table.

“Fine! Pain in my ass! Whatcha wanna play now!? Blackjack? Poker!?”

She thought to herself, what would be the best way to really throw him off his game. “Strip poker! Each bet loss results in one clothing removal. First to back down loses!”

“S-Strip!?” Taken back by the statement but only for a second, she didn’t know what he had in store for her. He then sat down in one of the chairs, kicking the one next to him to give her some space to sit in it.

As she sat down he snapped his fingers. A small little black demon appeared; she’d seen the servant plenty of times before.

She was a bit disappointed in his lackluster response, she thought she’d have him a blushing mess. But he may not be as soft as she anticipated.

“So whatcha bettin’?” Snapping his fingers again as the little demon summoned cards out. They shuffled themselves in the air.

“I want Goldie! Might as well get myself some new stuff on your card.” She crossed her arms and legs. Her long hair that was pulled up in a ponytail swayed as she moved.

“My card!? If you want that then I want your body! You can shield me from Lucifer permanently.”

“You want a bodyguard huh? _Scaredy-cat_.” She scoffed.

He put out his hand, “Is that a bet or not _baby girl_?”

Quickly shaking his hand with a good grip on it she gritted her teeth. “Now I’m really gonna kick your ass.”

As they shook hands the cards were dealt and the two of them had the poker faces of Gods. No one would ever assume they were pretty plastered.

## —————

The game had passed along and she was unfortunately losing; quite a bit of clothes.

“Ya gettin’ cold over there _toots_?” Mammon admired the scene before him. He had managed to get her down to her halter top and underwear; while all he had lost was his jacket and shirt.

“Shut up you asshole I’m fine! It’s your turn.” She was positive she had this hand this time. If not, she’d have to take off her halter. And she wasn’t wearing a bra, granted she never anticipated that she’d _need_ one.

Mammon signaled his move and then the last cards were revealed. Then they flipped their own cards to see who got this round.

**Little Demon: The Lady, two pair... The Great Mammon, three of a kind... hand winner Mammon...**

A smirk crept across his face. He let his left arm hang behind in the chair as he leaned back to turn and look at her. “Top or bottom? Or forfeit and ya won’t have to take anymore off.”

She scoffed. “Shut up I’m thinking!”

He began to hum as his other hand that was on the table started to tap.

Seeing her get frustrated was something he started yearning to see. She pushed his buttons so often and he was ready to collect on her debts of payback.

Reaching her hand up to her ponytail she pulled out the scrunchie. Her hair fell down, it was long enough to reach her lower back. She then adjusted her hair and made it come to the front of her, finally unzipping her halter top from the back she dropped it to the ground. “This might be my last hand but who knows I come back from this kind of thing all the time!” Her long hair was covering her chest.

Now she cheated him out of her _asset_ viewing, but he also only needed to win one more hand and she’d lose the bet. He really wanted her to forfeit, that’d be one hell of a win to hold over her.

“Tch.. “ He signaled his little demon for another hand.

The round went by fast and the last cards were revealed. Now they needed to show their hands to see who won.

Mammon already knew who won the hand, it was him. And it’s time she paid her debts.

The two flipped their cards.

**Little Demon: The Lady... three of a kind.. The Great Mammon... three of a kind.. ace high.. hand and game winner.. The Great Mammon..**

He stretched out his arms. “You can go now Lil’ D.” The little demon made a sinister laugh as he disappeared.

“Well now, looks like ya lost _sweet cheeks_.”

“Ugh.. yeah yeah. Fucking asshole.” She got up from her chair and faced away from him. Bending over and taking off her underwear, she scoffs. “There you win, happy now jerk? Enjoy the site of my ass while you can.”

She started to collect her clothes off the ground as she grumbled.

His face felt a bit hot as he watched her naked body pick up the clothes. Soft skin, the curve of her ass, and the cleavage that couldn’t be hidden behind her hair. He could feel himself starting to get a bit flustered. Until a fiendish smile came across his face.

“Say ya remember our bet right.”

Picking up the last of her clothes, she used it to cover her lower front half as she turned around to him. “Yeah you want my body as a human shield.” She sighed. “Which is going to be annoying. I’m going to go to the bathroom and put my clothes back on.”

The private poker room had a bathroom in the back and a living room set up behind the poker table.

Mammon got up from his chair and stood in front of her. Looking down at her as their eyes met, he smirked. “That’s not what I said Y/N.”

“Huh?” She had a bit of a pissed off look on her face now. Clearly frustrated she turns her head from him. “That _is_ what you said!”

He grabbed her by the wrist, making her drop her clothes as he pulled her toward the living room area. Feeling her try to struggle away from him, made him want his winnings more. He dragged her around him and tossed her onto the couch. Her body was lenghtwise with the couch before she could stop him he was over her body. She tried not to look at his bare chest, remembering his tattoo in his demon form that aimed to his.. No that wasn’t what she needed to focus on right now. He thinks he can manhandle her!

She tried to sit up, “Ach! Mammon you fuckin—“

He took hold of her face holding her cheeks between one hand as his lips enveloped hers. His kiss was deep as his tongue entered her mouth, their breaths were off as he kept going despite her surprising light hits to his chest and shoulder.

When he finished he pulled away and still with his tongue pulled hers out to lay on her bottom lip enjoying the site of her. “What I said was, I wanted your body. And since you lost. _It’s mine_.”

Her face was beet red and she was panting a bit after that kiss. “You-You..” She gritted her teeth. Balling her fist up she went in for a straight punch to his face. However, this time he grabbed her fist in his hand.

“Ya tryin to skip out on our bet _baby doll_?” He knew she wasn’t one to back down, but he wondered how long he could tease her before she gave up and asked him to cancel the bet.

She scoffed, then almost reflexively she used her left hand to try to punch him.

“Woah there!” He caught her other one just an inch from his face. Bringing her arms above her head he then held them there with one hand. Normally he doesn’t like to show off that he’s actually stronger than her.

“I asked, are ya tryin to skip out on our bet? Or will ya submit to the terms we agreed on?” He used his other hand and took his pointer finger, slowly moving it down her, from the hands he was holding, down the length of her arm. Stopping at her collarbone, his eyes looked down to her chest. He could see her perky nipples creeping through her hair that she tried to use to cover her chest.

She could tell that he was teasing her, she hated it. And how was he holding her down so easily? Her body tried to squirm away from him, but it wasn’t working. She didn’t wanna give him the satisfaction of her giving up, but she didn’t know how far he was going to tease her. I mean, it’s Mammon. But now it’s become a game of chicken.

Exhaling sharply as she turned her head away from him. “No I’m **not** skipping out.”

Her head now facing away made a good opportunity. “Good, now I need to do what I do with all of my _**possessions**_.” He leaned down so his lips were by her ear as he whispered, “Mark that they’re mine.” Licking her ear, he used his free hand and wrapped it behind her upper back. He took hold of the back of her neck firmly, and then he latched his lips onto the side of her neck.

She bit her lip hard, trying to resist the urge to moan. Not wanting to let him know he was winning anything. But her neck has always been sensitive, and he knew that. It was the only spot she was ticklish and she hated it being touched.

Mammon could feel her resistance so he bit down. Not enough to draw blood but enough to leave his bite mark. Releasing her neck a bit he licked around it and started suckling different spots on her. Leaving red marks on her he licked up her neck back to her ear then bit down on her lobe. That time she couldn’t hold back the moan, it was a new sound he hadn’t heard her make. The urge to hear more of that noise made him think of all the things he could do to her.

Whispering in her ear again, his breath giving her goosebumps. “Now everyone will know that your body is mine.”

This time she really tried to yank her arms away from his hand. The urge to punch him in the face was strong. “Gah, shut up!”

His arm that was around her back pulled away. “Ya know ya have a beautiful body, despite trying to hide it.” His finger moved her hair that was covering her chest. “I think I should mark these two..”

He kissed her collarbone and started to kiss down her chest.

She was on the border of flustered and pissed off, “Mammon! Let my hands go!”She again started to squirm, this time he was getting frustrated and growled. Wanting to really focus on his prize. He sat up and used his free hand to take off his belt. Pulling it off from around his waist he looked down at her. He then pulled her up a bit and positioned her arms behind her back and used his belt to keep them secure. Laying her back down on the couch and watching her angrily wiggle about, made this more fun. She clearly wasn’t backing down from this light teasing, it was time to really play with his new **toy**.

He then took hold of her breasts and squeezed them hard, while pinching the nipples and twisting them slightly. He leaned down starting to suck on one her other nipples, softly nibbling on the harden flesh.

She tried to hold it in but her breathing was off and the moans slowly came through. Her legs rubbed together and she was shaking her head. “M-Mammon, s-stop!”

Having full plans to stop once she said he then started to smell a sweet scent coming from between her legs, _he’d won_. He kept massaging her breast and released her nipple from his mouth, he looked back up at her. Thinking he’d be satisfied with seeing her face as it unraveled, but when he saw her face he felt his member throb.

Her seductive face, why did he want to see more of it? No not wanted. Needed. He needed to see more of these new facial reactions. They were just for him. After all she did lose a bet with the Avatar of Greed. What made her think he’d stop?

“If ya want me to stop...” He sat up releasing her breasts. Only to move down and scooped up her lower half, taking in the full view of her apex as he positioned his face between her legs. His mouth close enough to her that she could feel him breathing on her lips. “Then beg me to stop.”

His fingers parted her lips, and his mouth took hold of her pearl. Suckling on it as he slid a finger in her, moving it while making the **come here** motion with his finger inside her. Curling it in and out he could feel her getting wetter.

She was panting heavily now, he wasn’t planning on stopping unless.. she begged? He really wants her to beg!? No there was no way, but she wanted him to stop. Right?

Her apex convulsed around his finger. “Oh ho, are ya not goin to beg me to stop?” Sliding his finger back out he licked it. “So sweet..” He then shoved two fingers into her and then softly bit down on her clit. It made her arch back in surprise and her moan echoed through the room.

She hadn’t meant to, but she climaxed. He could feel how much tighter she got as he sucked on her clit then he took out his fingers and brought his tongue down and started to get a better taste of her. Her legs started to squeeze his head as she tried to shoo him from her hole.

Pulling his head away from being squished between her thighs he took a grip of them. His pants were falling down since he had taken off his belt. She could see the v-line of his waist, and shuddered.

“I still haven’t heard you beg me to stop. So I think I’ll keep going.” Getting off of her, he stood up beside the couch. Unbuttoning his pants, he pulled them down with his underwear.

Her eyes widened at his member, she could tell he wasn’t fully hard but he was still well-endowed.

Mammon smirked at her watching as she couldn’t take her eyes off him. “I’ll let you decide...” He touched her soft lips, “here and you can suck it..” then his fingers reached down and lightly pinched her clit. “Or the main course..”

She did her best with her arms tied and quickly sat up, “my mouth!” Trying to prevent him from taking everything from her, she could at least... do this?

He took a pillow from the couch and placed it on the ground. “Get on your knees then.”

She got down and used the pillow to support her knees. Not having her hands made it difficult to. Pressing his member to her lips he was growing impatient. As she opened her mouth he shoved his cock in. Her eyes widened as his girth made her gag, but he didn’t pull out. Tears slowly started to form in her eyes.

He let his cock rest in her warm tight mouth for a moment, grinding it against the back of her throat, enjoying listening to her gag and feeling her try to pull away. He gripped hold of her hair, keeping it away from her face and then he pulled out so the tip rested on her lips, her gasp for air as she pulled out hurt and she coughed a bit.

“Looks like your mouth is good for somethin’ besides cursin’.”

“Sh-Shut up.. a-asshole..” It was hard to speak between her panting.

His other hand caressed her cheek, “Be a good girl and don’t forget to use your tongue.” He then pushed his cock back in her mouth and started to move it.

If he wanted this to be a challenge then she accepted; she started to suck on his cock on her own. Using her tongue she pressed it against his cock, tasting him as she did her best to breathe through it.

He started to grunt a bit as he gripped tighter to her hair. Impressed with her movements, he let her take the leading sucking him off. Her face was a mess with tears and drool; it made him grit his teeth as his other hand took hold of her hair.

He began to pant as he started to take back over, speeding up his waist as he fucked her mouth.

She was starting to see stars as his pace hastened. Her breasts bounced as her body moved back and forth. She could feel his cock get hotter.

His grunting turned into a heavy pant, “Be sure to swallow all of it!” He did one final motion, gripped tightly to her hair as his cock throbbed and he came, holding his cock in her throat.

Her eyes were blurry with tears as she did her best to swallow all of the hot salty substance that he shot into her throat.

Mammon pulled his cock out of her mouth and he got down to meet her at eye level. He wiped the tears from her eyes and then wiped off her mouth. “Good girl.”

She was out of breath and looked at him, his sharp sapphire colored eyes. “D..Done?”

“Oh no, we still have one more spot that I need to mark. And I can smell how much you want it.”

“But.. you said..”

“To decide which one would be first.”

“You.. bastard..”

“Always such sweet words.” He got behind her and pulled her up by her arms and walked her over to the poker table. He shoved her down onto it and the poker chips bounced around on the table. Her breasts were pressed against the surface with her ass in the air. “This is the best view of you I’ve ever seen.” He gripped her ass cheeks and then spanked her once and she yelped.

“Helpless.” He spanked her again and she bit her lip holding it in.

“Quivering.”

_**Spank** _

“And all mine.” Her legs shook as she could feel his hand print form on her.

Mammon moved in closer to her and started to rub the tip of his cock against her. “You’re so wet.. You really want my cock inside you, don’t you?”

“N-No!”

He rested his cock between her ass cheeks. “Wanna bet? Not that ya got much left. How about this, if ya don’t cum until after I do; the bet will be off.” Pulling her up off the table, keeping her back right against him and pressing his cock more on her. “But if you cum before I do, then I’m going to fuck you until you can’t feel your legs.” He started to slowly grind his erection against her ass as he brought his arms around her to massage her breasts. “Deal?”

She didn’t know what she’d be able to do, is this a bet she can actually win? She just needed to stop her climax before he came and then their previous bet would be off. She swallowed hard and bit her lip, “Deal...”

Mammon released her, letting her fall back down on the table, he used one leg to spread hers more. Without hesitation he smirked and slammed his cock inside her.

Her gasping moan filled the room as he firmly grasped her hips. Grinding his cock around inside her, “Ahhh...you’re tight.” Mammon then began to move his hips in a fluid motion so he would graze her deepest part as he went in.

Her moans were sounds he was craving, could he make her louder? Will she say his name? More. He had to take more so he was the only one who knew her like this. It’s his. All of it. All of her.

Moaning with each thrust, she had to try to focus on not cumming. She had to win something tonight, but it was getting tough. Her apex started to tighten around him and he responded.Starting to gain some momentum in his thrusting he reached down and took the bottom part of her hair using it as a makeshift handle. Wrapping it around his hand he pulled her head up a bit. And with his other hand his spanked her ass again.

That was it. Her body twitched, and her apex gripped onto him. Selene’s climaxing moan was electrifying to him. It may had also been because she’d lost to him again.

“Looks like you won’t be walking out of here tonight.” Untying his belt from her arms he smirked. Keeping himself inside her he turned her body around flipping her onto her back, letting her legs hang off the table. He leaned down, grinding inside her slowly, he kissed her. “I’m going to make your body remember that it’s mine.”

Through her panting and his grinding, she bit her lip. “Sh...Shut..up..” Her apex quivered at his words. “Ass..hole..”

—————

For the next several hours of nonstop rivalry sex, Mammon had officially knocked her out. They were spooning on the couch, and he was caressing her shoulder then kissed one of the many marks he left on her. “Mine.”


End file.
